forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Delzoun
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Old Delzoun was one of the three main regions of the Silver Marches, encompassing the lands that were once the dwarven realm of Delzoun. Geography Old Delzoun was located north of the Nether Mountains and south of the Ice Mountains and the Cold Wood. Old Delzoun was divided in two by the Rauvin Mountains. The desolate Cold Vale and Adbar Run lay to the north of the Rauvin Mountains; to the south lay Sundabar Vale. Adbar Run and Sundabar Vale joined together in the vicinity of the Fork, east of the mountains. Old Delzoun bordered the Moonlands in the west, and extended between the Vordrorn Forest and Arn Forest to reach Anauroch in the east. The River Rauvin flowed south through Sundabar Valley, beginning in the Rauvin Mountains and exiting the valley at Moon Pass in the Rauvin Gorge. History The cities of Old Delzoun became a part of the League of the Silver Marches in 1371 DR. Rumors & Legends Many ruins in Old Delzoun contained lost portals to the Underdark. Underdark denizens sometimes used these portals during surface raids. Notable Locations The heart of Old Delzoun was within Sundabar Vale, the center of which contained the great fortress city of Sundabar. The lands surrounding Sundabar are the most populous area of the Marches. At the western edge of Sundabar Vale, the village of Auvandell sat near Silverymoon Pass. The Fork was the place where the Fork Road met the Adbar Road and served as the divider between the Adbar Run and Sundabar valleys. A dwarven ruin and an inn were here. A band of Uthgardt from the Sky Pony Tribe resided at Wolmad's Camp, located in the west of Old Delzoun on the northern slopes of the Nether Mountains. Appendix References Category:Regions Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril